


In Your Arms I Get Weak

by ShutTheDoor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutTheDoor/pseuds/ShutTheDoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça faisait déjà dix ans. Dix ans qu'il se réveillait des les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ça n'avait pas toujours été facile, certes, mais il était heureux. Toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient surmontés les avaient rendus toujours plus forts.<br/>C'est un Harry souriant, allongé sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux fixés au plafond que Louis trouva en ce début d'après midi. Il était partit faire des courses le laissant dormir paisiblement et était bien content de le trouver réveillé et douché. Il avait cherché ce qu'il pourrait faire pour leur dix ans sans avoir vraiment trouvé de réponse et c'était dit qu'ils improviseraient.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- A quoi tu penses ?<br/>- A toi. A nous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms I Get Weak

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça faisait déjà dix ans. Dix ans qu'il se réveillait des les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ça n'avait pas toujours été facile, certes, mais il était heureux. Toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient surmontés les avaient rendus toujours plus forts.  
C'est un Harry souriant, allongé sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux fixés au plafond que Louis trouva en ce début d'après midi. Il était partit faire des courses le laissant dormir paisiblement et était bien content de le trouver réveillé et douché. Il avait cherché ce qu'il pourrait faire pour leur dix ans sans avoir vraiment trouvé de réponse et c'était dit qu'ils improviseraient.  
  
  
 **\- A quoi tu penses ?**  
 **\- A toi. A nous.**  
  
  
Il n'avait même pas tourné la tête, mais son sourire s'élargit. Louis sentit son cœur battre plus fort en entendant la réponse. Il s'avança dans la chambre, ôtant ses chaussures et chaussettes au fur à mesure et vint s'installer aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il posa sa main sur le ventre de son amant et sa tête sur son torse. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans un silence reposant. Lou releva la tête vers le bouclé et vint embrasser son menton, puis se redressant, ses lèvres. C'était doux. C'était eux.  
Leurs lippes bougeaient tendrement l'une contre l'autre, le baiser s'approfondissant petit à petit. Chaque chose en son temps. Finalement leur langues vinrent se mêler à la danse, se caressant, redécouvrant l'autre encore une fois. Les mains d'Harry vinrent se loger dans la nuque du mécheux un moment avant de descendre sur ses hanches et de le faire passer au dessus de lui. Ses dents virent mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Louis alors que leur bassins s'entrechoquaient. Leurs lèvres se lâchèrent quand un soupir leur échappa. Les mains du bouclé remontèrent sous le t-shirt de son compagnon, caressant son dos avant de frôler délicatement son torse, s'attardant sur chacun des points faibles de Louis qu'il connaissait.Le mécheux s'était redressé en position assise et se cambrait par moment sous les caresses. Ils sentaient lentement l'excitation monter en eux.  
Les fesses de l'aîné se pressèrent plus fortement contre le bassin d'Harry alors que ce dernier passait ses mains à la limite de son boxer. Il se sentit fier en voyant les traits du plus jeune se contracter alors qu'un soupir sortait de sa bouche. Même après dix ans il avait besoin de savoir qu'il plaisait toujours à son Hazza. Ce dernier passa une de ses mains sous sa ceinture pour la poser sur sa fesse droite alors que l'autre remontait le long de son dos pour le faire se pencher et pouvoir l'embrasser. Leur lèvres se joignirent une nouvelle fois, les faisant frémir d'aise. Les mains de Louis passaient dans les boucles de son amant, les tirant affectueusement par moment. Elle passèrent ensuite sur ses joues, son cou pour se poser sur ses épaules. Leur propriétaire bougea lentement son bassin et sentit le bouclé soupirer d'envie contre ses lèvres.  
Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se reculait pour se remettre assis. Les mains du plus jeune se posant par habitude sur ses hanches, les pouces passés sous son t-shirt faisant de légers cercles sur sa peau. Les frissons remontaient par dizaine le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ferma à moitié les yeux, la tête penchant légèrement en arrière. Bordel, Hazza savait vraiment comment le faire passer dans un état second. Les yeux mis clos, il observa le visage de celui qu'il prenait pour un ange. Celui-ci se mordait la lèvre inférieure, il en voulait plus. Lui aussi le connaissait bien. Il fit glisser ses mains des épaules au haut de sa chemise, la déboutonnant lentement, faisant durer le plaisir. Il sentait son amant durcir contre lui. Une fois tous les boutons enlevés, il posa ses lèvres à la base de son cou, les faisant glisser vers le bas, écartant les pans du vêtement en même temps qu'il redécouvrait son torse. Ses mains se baladaient librement dessus alternant la pression qu'elles appliquaient.  
Il sentit le souffle d'Harry s'accélérer. Arrivé à la limite du boxer il sortit sa langue et la fit glisser le long du tissus. Les hanches du bouclé s'agitèrent involontairement alors qu'un gémissement étouffé sortait de sa gorge. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Louis, empoignant sa tête pour la faire doucement remonter et l'embrasser.  
D'un mouvement du bassin il inversa leur positions. Il laissa sa chemise glisser le long de ses bras dans un geste sensuel sentant très bien le regard du mécheux sur lui. Les mains de celui-ci caressèrent ses épaules calmement avant de descendre pour finir de lui retirer sa chemise qui tomba au sol. Les lèvres d'Harry allèrent se poser dans le cou du plus vieux, embrassant la peau offerte. Il continua pendant quelques instants puis passant ses mains sous le t-shirt de Louis, il fit glisser sa langue de la base du cou à son oreille. C'était doux, délicat, amoureux. Excitant. Il mordilla le lobe offert pinçant gentiment un des tétons sous le t-shirt qu'il fit remonter. Il amena ensuite sa tête au niveau de son ventre, alternant le contact entre ses lèvres et sa langue sur son corps. Il glissa soudain son muscle dans le nombril de son amant, et s'amusa à mimer l'acte, faisant gémir son Lou qui s'échauffait de plus en plus. Mais il ne fallait pas aller trop vite, non ils ne voulaient pas aller trop vite, alors il se redressa et alla plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue, collant son corps contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur.  
Il s'étreignirent un long moment, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, de leurs lèvres en contact, de la danse de leurs langues. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils séparèrent leur lèvres, leurs têtes retombant chacune dans le cou de l'autre qu'ils parcoururent de baisers. Harry fit glisser ses mains le long du corps de Louis, passant ses doigts le long de ses côtes, le faisant frissonner pour finalement ôter le t-shirt qui devenait de trop. Il voulait voir le corps de son Lou sans que rien ne l'en empêche.  
Une fois le vêtement ôté, Louis reprit sa place sur le matelas, alors que le bouclé parcourait son torse du regard, gravant de nouveau dans sa tête chaque détail du corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il se sentit fier de se sentir aimé par quelqu'un aussi beau que lui. Il passa délicatement un doigt le long du cou de Louis qui le regardait attentivement, et le descendit toujours avec la même tendresse pour faire le tour des deux bouts de chair durcis par l'envie. Il continua sa course vers son nombril qu'il survola avant que sa main ne vienne se plaquer à l'emplacement exacte de son cœur.Il sourit en le sentant battre si fort. En le sentant battre pour lui.  
Il releva les yeux pour les plonger dans l'océan de ceux du mécheux. Le regard de celui ci se fit encore plus intense et pendant un moment il n'y eut qu'eux, le temps s'était arrêté pour eux deux. Une des mains du plus âgé alla se poser sur le cou du bouclé alors que l'autre venait se lier à celle posée sur son cœur. Il attira l'homme aux yeux verts plus prêt de lui sans arrêter leur échange visuel. Échange qui ne se rompit que lorsque leur lèvres se lièrent, encore, et qu'ils fermèrent les yeux pour mieux profiter du baiser.  
Leurs mains se firent plus baladeuses. Celles de Louis avaient débouclé la ceinture et défait la fermeture du jeans du plus jeune et s'étaient glissées entre le pantalon et le boxer pour caresser tendrement ses fesses. Harry, lui, après les avoir passées sur tout son corps, avait fini par en laisser une dans ses cheveux qu'il cajolait, l'autre simplement posée à côté de la tête du mécheux. Il se cambrait par à-coup, profitant pleinement du plaisir que lui procurait son amant. À chaque fois qu'il se redressait son bassin appuyait leur virilités entre elles, les faisant frissonner. Ils commençaient juste et il se sentait déjà perdre la tête. L'effet Lou comme il l'appelait.  
Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et donna un léger coup de bassin volontaire. Ils soupirèrent. Harry embrassa une nouvelle fois Louis avant de descendre ses baisers dans son cou, le mordant par moment, jusqu'à arriver à son point faible qu'il prit plaisir à torturer pendant de longues minutes. Il sentait le sexe de Louis s'éveiller de plus en plus contre sa cuisse et se laissa glisser en arrière, parcourant le torse de son amant de ses lèvres, s'attardant plus longuement sur ses tétons, les torturant délicatement. Il arriva enfin à la limite de son pantalon, qu'il se fit un plaisir de déboutonner, pour ensuite plonger son visage dans la partie du V qui lui était disponible. Il passait et repassait sa langue au creux de ses reins, sachant la zone très sensible chez son amant, s'arrêtant par moment pour y laisser un suçon.  
Les mains de Louis auparavant posées sur ses épaules finirent par s'emmêler dans ses boucles, les tirant légèrement pour montrer son impatience. Harry rit doucement contre la peau du mécheux, le faisant frissonner, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il fit cependant glisser le pantalon de son amant sur ses cuisses avant de lui retirer totalement, ne manquant pas de frôler sa peau au passage.  
Une fois le jean au sol il remonta ses baisers le long des jambes de Louis, embrassant la peau tendrement, prenant tout son temps, s'attardant particulièrement sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, zone sensible. Les mains de Lou revinrent s'accrocher dans ses cheveux, remontant sa tête. Il alla embrasser rapidement le mécheux et redescendit au niveau de son boxer qui devenait serré. Il souffla doucement sur l'érection présente sous le vêtement, soutirant un soupir de frustration à son amant.  
Il sourit et plongea son regard dans celui de Louis qui se redressa sur ses coudes, sachant qu'il voulait qu'il le regarde. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien... Sans rompre leur lien visuel, il embrassa la bosse qui déformait le tissu, se permettant même d'y passer le bout de sa langue. Louis gémit et failli fermer les yeux alors il recula légèrement la tête, obtenant un 'Harry' frustré et suppliant. Il sourit à son homme qui intensifia le regard, impatient. Les yeux mi-clos le plus vieux observa Harry attraper l'élastique de son boxer entre ses dents et le tirer légèrement vers le bas, s'aidant de ses mains. Il gémit longuement en sentant les boucles effleurer son sexe libéré.  
Le boxer fut bien vite oublié au sol alors que les mains du plus jeune parcouraient les cuisses du brun, mais Louis ne craqua réellement que lorsqu'il sentit le souffle sur son sexe puis les lèvres de son amant. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps et il renonça. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête partir en arrière alors que Harry faisait glisser ses lèvres sur sa verge. Il soupira, ses mains se crispant périodiquement sur les draps.  
 _Bordel_ , comment pouvait-il lui faire encore toujours autant d'effet ?  
Le bouclé fit passer sa langue, le long de la fente au sommet de son sexe puis son gland en bouche. Louis gémit aussitôt. Le plaisir se répandait dans ses veines comme du feu sur de l'alcool et il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur. La chaleur de son corps avait du augmenter de dix degrés au moins songeait-il. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de ses tempes.  
Harry aspira doucement le sexe entre ses lèvres, creusant ses joues pour augmenter les sensations. Il faisait en sorte qu'aucune autre partie de son corps ne touche Louis pour qu'il ne se concentre que sur les sensations qu'il voulait lui procurer. Il passa une main sur la base du sexe de son amant, le frôlant, s'amusant à faire des vas et viens légers comme des plumes sur la verge alors qu'il suçotait toujours son gland, passant régulièrement sa langue autour. Petit à petit il accentuait ses caresses et alors qu'il sentit que Louis allait perdre le contrôle, voyant ses mains s'avancer vers ses cheveux, il passa une dernière fois sa langue le long de la fente, et prit son sexe en bouche d'un coup, aspirant la peau alors que ses mains se posaient sur ses bourses les serrant doucement.  
Le plus âgé se crispa brusquement, se cambrant, rejetant la tête en arrière alors qu'un cri de surprise et de plaisir s'échappait de sa bouche. Ses mains virent serrer les boucles d'Hazza. Celui-ci commença quelques vas et viens, appréciant les caresses de Louis dans ses cheveux. Tous les deux avaient les yeux fermés, concentrés sur les sensations qui les traversaient. Harry alternait ses mouvements de vas et viens avec des moments de succion, faisant lentement mais sûrement perdre la tête au mécheux.  
Celui-ci gémissait sans retenu, murmurait des phrases plus ou moins incompréhensibles entre deux jurons. Dans un élan de sadisme le bouclé resserra sa prise autour des testicules de son amant en même temps qu'il l'enfonçait au plus profond de sa gorge, le faisant couiner. Il sentit les jambes de Louis trembler contre ses épaules, signe que le châtain était à bout. Au lieu de ralentir il accéléra ses mouvements et au moment où il sentit que le plus vieux allait se libérer, il posa son pouce à la base de son sexe, l'empêchant de jouir.  
Il se dépêcha de donner un dernier coup de langue sur la fente pour récupérer une goutte de sperme qui s'était échappée et se redressa, sa bouche faisant un petit 'plop' alors qu'elle libéra le sexe de son amant. Celui-ci était dans tous ses états, haletant, jurant contre Harry, le corps tremblant alors que son sexe lui faisait mal d'être aussi dur. Les cheveux ainsi collés au front, les joues rougies par le plaisir, les yeux brillants et les lèvres gonflées, il offrait un spectacle des plus jouissif.  
Perdu dans la contemplation du corps offert sous lui, il fut plaqué sur le dos sans avoir le temps de réagir alors que Louis grimpait sur lui, le regard pervers. Il se mordit la lèvre, réflexe qu'il avait lorsqu'il était excité et envoya un regard de défi à Lou. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire 'tu veux jouer ? Prépares toi !'.  
Il attrapa les mains du bouclé, les tirant au dessus de sa tête pour l'empêcher de les utiliser. Il ne laissa qu'une main sur les poignets rassemblés et glissant l'autre le long de son propre torse. Les yeux du bouclé s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit ce que Louis allait faire et il déglutit bruyamment. Il voulu se libérer les mains mais le regard noir de son amant le dissuada de bouger d'un poil. Aussi quand le châtain les abandonna, il ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder son Lou d'un regard fiévreux.  
Celui-ci s'était tranquillement assis sur ses cuisses et passait sans aucune gène ses mains sur son torse, se donnant lui-même du plaisir sous le regard du bouclé de plus en plus excité. Il avait du mal à se retenir de poser ses mains sur le corps de son amant ou sur son propre corps. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se débarrasser de son jean et boxer qui commençaient à l'étouffer même si le pantalon était ouvert.  
Louis plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'il aimait avant de se remonter pour s'asseoir contre l'entrejambe d'Harry qui ferma brièvement les yeux sous le contact. Quand il les rouvrit un grand sourire ornait le visage de Louis qui recommença à se toucher, attrapant son sexe pour y appliquer de longs et lents vas et viens. Il était déjà très excité après le traitement que lui avait infligé Harry et ne souhaitait aucunement jouir de cette manière. Quelques soupirs s'échappaient de sa bouche.  
Il ferma un instant les yeux en passant son pouce sur l'extrémité de son gland, rejetant machinalement la tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Il entendit Haz siffler alors que ses fesses s'écrasaient contre son érection sous le geste.  
Il se recula légèrement, me permettant plus le contact direct. Le souffle du bouclé se faisait de plus en plus rapide, il mordait frénétiquement sa lèvre intérieure, luttant intérieurement pour ne pas se jeter sur Louis. Il sentait la main de l'aîné le frôler à peine quelques secondes dans le mouvement de vas et viens qu'il faisait. Ça le rendait complètement fou. Louis avait finalement fermé les yeux, soupirant sous le plaisir qu'il se donnait. Il voyait le pouce de son amant passer et repasser sur son gland rougi. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir.Il sentait la sueur couler le long de ses tempes alors que son excitation augmentait, comprimée dans le boxer.  
Le mécheux prit deux doigts dans sa bouche et commença à les sucer de façon érotique, faisant jouer sa langue autour, la laissant sortir de ses lèvres par moment. Il plongea son regard dans celui voilé de son amant, se rapprochant instinctivement du plus jeune qui entendant un énième soupir, ne tint plus et serrant de toutes ses forces l'oreiller, donna un grand coup de bassin, murmurant un ' _Bordel Lou..._ '.  
Lou qui gémit de plaisir en sentant l'érection de son amant buter contre la sienne. Cela ne calma nullement le bouclé finalement et il se sentit perdre la tête. Lou lui faisait perdre la tête. Comme toujours. Il se cambrait, se frottant lascivement contre le corps du châtain qui avait rouvert les yeux et lâché son sexe pour poser ses mains son torse. Le spectacle que lui offrait Harry le subjuguant. Il avait les joues rouges, les cheveux collés à son visage par la sueur, ses mains étaient crispées à l'oreiller, ses phalanges blanches tellement il serrait fort. Son torse se soulevait rapidement sous ses inspirations et ses ab dominos ressortaient tellement il était tendu.  
Il fit glisser une de ses mains sur la hanche du bouclé pour qu'il arrête ses mouvements, son autre main allant se poser sur la joue en feu de celui qu'il aimait. Harry appuya son visage contre la main de Lou, renforçant le contact de leurs peaux bouillantes. Ses yeux à peine ouverts plongé fiévreusement dans ceux de son amant, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper son souffle chaud et rapide. 'Lou... ça fait mal...' murmura-t-il alors que ses muscles se contractaient une nouvelle fois sous les vagues du plaisir qu'il subissait.  
La main de Louis sur sa hanche le brûlait et il mourrait d'envie qu'elle le débarrasse de ses vêtements qui l'étouffaient. Il mourrait de chaud sous son jeans et son érection était beaucoup trop serrée. Il se mordit la lèvre et ferma une seconde les yeux essayant de reprendre son souffle pour se calmer. Louis l'embrassa rapidement, lui rendant le droit d'utiliser ses mains en les ramenant dans ses cheveux. Il s'empressa de tirer sur le pantalon de son amant qui lui collait aux jambes par la transpiration.  
Harry soupira en sentant l'air passer le long de ses cuisses, le rafraîchissant légèrement. Louis embrassa doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, les faisant s'écarter pour qu'il s'installe entre elles. Il remonta ses mains jusqu'au boxer noir de son amant tendu à craquer, le sexe du bouclé en ressortant légèrement. Il posa ses lèvres sur le gland qui dépassait, créant un loupé dans le cœur d'Harry, qui gémit. Il passa sa langue dessus, et tout en retirant le sous-vêtement, se décala à côté du bouclé pour faciliter la tâche.  
Ce dernier passait ses mains sur tout son corps, s'attardant par moment sur sa virilité. Lorsque son boxer fut enlevé, il colla leur corps en sueur, faisant se rencontrer leur sexes. Il les prit en main, les masturbant simultanément. Leurs corps se cambraient, collés l'un contre l'autre par les mains de Louis dans le dos du bouclé. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient, s'attachant le temps d'un instant, se séparant la seconde d'après par le plaisir qui les envahissait. Finalement Harry vint plaquer ses mains des les cheveux de mécheux pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il roula sur le dos, entraînant Lou entre ses jambes écartées. Le baiser fut intense mais d'une douceur sans pareille. Les mains du plus jeune passaient tendrement entre les mèches, caressant parfois la nuque de l'aîné. Ce dernier avait posé ses avant bras autour de sa tête et passait une de ses mains sur le sommet de son crâne affectueusement. Ils finirent par se séparer en se murmurant leur amour réciproque.  
Les yeux toujours accroché à ceux du mécheux, Harry fit un léger mouvement du bassin, réveillant la passion qu'ils avaient mis en sourdine le temps d'un baiser. Il vint attraper les mains de Louis, serrant l'une alors qu'il amenait l'autre à sa bouche. Il embrassa la paume, puis ses doigts, et en prit enfin deux dans sa bouche. Louis plongea la tête dans le cou du bouclé, attrapant la peau située à la rencontre de la mâchoire avec l'oreille entre ses lèvres. Il entreprit de la sucer, la mordillant par moment, se délectant des gémissements qui faisaient vibrer ses doigts entre les lèvres d'Harry. Puis il abandonna la peau désormais marquée et fit descendre ses baisers jusqu'à l'épaule du plus jeune.  
Ce dernier fit descendre la main de Louis le long de son corps, la lâchant au niveau de son nombril alors qu'elle continuait d'elle même à descendre pour aller se poser entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Lou planta ses dents dans la peau de l'épaule au même moment qu'il insérait un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant, le faisant gémir fortement. Il sentit la pression des doigts enroulés aux siens augmenter et ajouta rapidement un deuxième doigt en Harry, sentant son impatience. Il attendit quelques instants avant de commencer des mouvements de ciseaux pour être sur de ne pas lui faire mal.  
Des soupirs de plaisir se firent vite entendre et il releva la tête de la peau du bouclé qu'il embrassait toujours pour le regarder. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, les joues toujours aussi rouges et les mains crispées, l'une dans la sienne et l'autre sur le drap. Il força un peu plus sur ses doigts et sourit en voyant la bouche de l'être qu'il aimait s'entrouvrir, laissant échapper un énième soupir. Il vint glisser sa langue sur les lèvres rougies et retira ses doigts. Un regard vert se planta dans le sien alors que leurs mains libres se liaient. Elles se posèrent de chaque côté de la tête du bouclé qui l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.  
Il se plaça à l'entrée de son amant, faisant buter son gland contre, leur arrachant un léger soupir. Il força doucement et entra progressivement. Leurs regards toujours liés ils gémirent. Une fois entièrement en Harry, il attendit quelques instants. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, même s'il n'en étaient pas à leur première fois, et profiter de cet instant d'union avec celui qu'il aimait. Il embrassa tendrement les lèvres du plus jeune et sous le coup de bassin qu'il lui donna, entama de longs vas et viens. Les cuisses du plus jeune se resserrèrent autour de son bassin et il croisa les jambes dans son dos, augmentant leur plaisir. Louis libéra les mains de son amant pour se redresser et amplifier ses vas et viens. Le bouclé ne bougea pas pendant un moment avec de finalement les poser dans la nuque de son Lou. Le rapprochant ainsi à sa guise pour l'embrasser.  
Après de longues minutes, la tension de leurs corps atteint un sommet et leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent, oubliant progressivement la douceur pour le plaisir pur. Louis plaqua ses mains sur les hanches du bouclé, s'enfonçant toujours plus en lui. Leurs gémissements emplissaient la pièce, parfois remplacés par des cris. Ramenant ses genoux sous lui, Lou se cambra, touchant ainsi la prostate du plus jeune qui cria, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Ses mains avaient lâché la nuque de son amant pour se serrer sur les draps. Son dos se creusa alors que Louis allait et venait en lui toujours plus fort, il perdait la tête, qu'il secouait sous le plaisir. Il se sentait partir toujours plus loin, emmenant Lou avec lui. Le monde autour d'eux avait disparu. Le plaisir les brûlait, sortant par leur pores. Après un dernier aller retour, Louis toucha les étoiles, les mains se crispant sur les hanches de son amant alors qu'il se déversait en lui. Il donna de légers coup de bassin, toujours au fond de lui, tapant à chaque fois la prostate du bouclé qui se libéra sur son torse, le corps tendu comme un arc.  
Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, laissant la tension de leur corps redescendre doucement. Harry ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé sous l'orgasme, et parcouru le visage de Louis toujours en extase. Lorsque les paupières du mécheux s'ouvrirent il plongea ses yeux dans le bleu de celui qui le rendait fou. Ils se sourirent tendrement et Louis se pencha pour l'embrasser paresseusement. Il se retira, leur tirant un dernier gémissement et attrapa le draps pour nettoyer son torse. Il s'allongea ensuite aux côtés de son amour qui le prit dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux en sentant la chaleur d'Harry l'envelopper et mêla une dernière fois leurs lèvres avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, la tête plongée dans le cou de l'autre. Les mots d'amour viendraient pour plus tard. 


End file.
